


He Take Me To The Sky

by ShowMeAHero



Category: Marvel, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Advice, Bad Advice, Chaos, Domestic, Domestic Avengers, F/F, F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Relationship Advice, but i mean, dream team, gratuitous amount of references to nyc restaurants, just general madness, maybe a lil bit crack fic, not enough that it doesn't count as a story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-25
Updated: 2014-05-25
Packaged: 2018-01-26 10:41:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1685420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShowMeAHero/pseuds/ShowMeAHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint just wants a little bit of advice on where he should go on his first date with Phil. He should have known, it could never be that easy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Take Me To The Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Sarah](http://nonetensnaresme.tumblr.com/), who prompted “Clint is trying to figure out where to go with Phil on their first date, Clint asks Natasha and the others and they give him hell. Use the pairings from before.” Those aforementioned pairings from our discussion before being Steve/Bucky, Clint/Phil, Tony/Bruce, Pepper/Natasha. Ta-da.
> 
> Title taken from "Lucky Strike" by Maroon 5 (and slightly changed).
> 
> "Stuck in her elevator, she take me to the sky,  
> And I don't wanna go down, go down.  
> She said I'll feel you later, go ahead and fantasize.  
> She make me want her right now, right now."

Clint sat quiet and still, waiting in absolute silence in the vent above the central living/gathering room of the occupied floors of Avengers Tower. He heard footsteps - _finally_ \- and leaned over the grate, peering down into the room itself. He was able to observe the top of Steve’s blonde head, and so whipped the grate aside and fell from the vent before Steve could so much as jump. Still, as soon as Clint landed gracefully on his feet, Steve jumped anyways.

“Clint, _damnit_ ,” Steve exclaimed, clutching at his chest before he realized himself and dropped his hand. “You have got to stop doing that.”

“I need your help,” Clint said urgently, and Steve frowned at him in concern.

“Are you okay?” Steve asked, and Clint nodded, falling down onto the sofa. Steve warily sat down beside him.

“Yeah, yes, I’m fine, I don’t need your _help_ help, I need…” Clint waved his hands about. “Advice, I guess.”

Steve visibly relaxed, leaning against the couch cushions and finally taking a sip from the glass bottle of Coca-Cola that Clint hadn’t even noticed he had. “Okay, advice I can do. What do you need advice _on_ , exactly?”

“Well…” Clint sighed, rubbing at his face with one hand. “I mean, it’s nothing _major_ , it’s just that, Barnes isn’t exactly the warm type, and I’m sure he took some persuading, but you did it, and I figured that you would know what to do in the case that someone, maybe, in case I just-”

“Spit it out.”

“I asked Phil on a date,” Clint blurted out. One of Steve’s eyebrows raised. “And he said yes. And I said I’d pick him up at eight, and I have _zero_ ideas of where to go or what to do.”

Steve stared at him for a second, then laughed. _Loudly_. Clint looked over his shoulder anxiously.

“That’s all?” Steve shook his head. “Barton, why didn’t you just _say so_. There’s plenty to do around here, hold on- _Bucky!_ ” Steve called in the direction of the main kitchen. Clint dropped his face into his hands, even as Bucky appeared from the kitchen, a bag of Reese’s Peanut Butter Cup Miniatures held tightly in his metal fist. He tossed the bag to Steve, who caught it with practiced ease.

“Clint needs to know where he should take Phil for his date,” Steve explained, tearing open the candy bag. Bucky laughed.

“I didn’t know you two were a thing,” Bucky said. Before Clint could respond, Bucky hummed thoughtfully. “I don’t know much about the area anymore. But, you know who I bet does? _Natalia!_ ”

Clint just dropped his face down to press against his thighs. He sighed, even as Natasha’s light footsteps entered the room.

“What’s up?” Natasha asked, and Clint looked up in time to see Bucky gesture towards him.

“Your friend here is stressing out over where to take his boyfriend for a date,” Bucky explained before taking a handful of chocolates from Steve. Natasha raised an eyebrow at Clint.

“I didn’t know he had a boyfriend,” Natasha commented, and Bucky laughed again, this time in unison with Steve.

“Neither did we,” Steve assured her, and Clint gestured wildly.

“ _Still here!_ ” he reminded them, and Natasha snapped her fingers at him.

“Be polite, or we won’t help you,” Natasha scolded. “Now, I’m guessing, Phil?” Natasha waited for Clint to nod, then continued, “Ahh, damn, I don’t know where to go. Pepper and I just kind of found a place on a walk. You know, Bruce might actually- hold on- _Bruce!_ ”

“I hate you all,” Clint grumbled. Steve clapped him on the shoulder comfortingly and offered him the bag of mini-cups. Bruce appeared in the room in under a minute, Tony dragging himself in behind him.

“Hi,” Bruce greeted, easily catching one chocolate when Bucky tossed it his way. “What’s wrong? What do you need?”

“Clint needs a place to take Phil on a date tonight,” Natasha explained, and Tony’s jaw nearly hit the floor. He scrambled into a better upright position and moved around Bruce to stand in front of Clint, his expression purely disbelief.

“Legolas is dating Gandalf?” Tony asked incredulously. He mimed his head exploding with his hands before he just turned away. “My entire life is collapsing. I need coffee. Or a bullet to the head.”

“Funny,” Bruce commented dryly before turning to Natasha. “And you called me why?”

“You’re a smart guy,” Natasha said, and Bruce motioned for her to continue. Tony elbowed him. “I thought you might know something.”

“I don’t have the greatest frame of reference for normal dating,” Bruce deadpanned, ignoring Tony’s indignant _“Hey!”_. “I don’t think I can be much help. I can always look on Google Maps for good restaurants in the city?”

“Wait, I have an idea,” Tony added, seemingly somewhat recovered. “JARVIS-”

_“No.”_

“Stick in the mud,” Tony grumbled in the general direction of his AI. Bruce rolled his eyes.

“We can just ask Pepper,” Bruce suggested. Tony’s eyes lit up, and he snapped his fingers in Bruce’s face.

“Brilliant,” Tony said enthusiastically before he spun around. “ _Pepper!_ ”

“I feel like this is escaping me,” Clint commented, and Steve laughed.

“Maybe you should’ve just went to Starbucks or something,” Natasha added helpfully. Clint scowled at her as Pepper entered, her heels clicking on the hard floor as she walked.

“What’s a good place for a date around here, Pepper?” Tony asked excitedly. Pepper furrowed her brow in confusion, glancing at Natasha.

“What-”

“For Clint and Phil,” Natasha clarified, and Pepper nodded.

“I see,” she said, smiling. “That’s great, I’m so happy for you,” she said, to Clint, and Clint leaned back, sinking into the couch.

“Thanks,” Clint muttered darkly. Pepper raised an eyebrow at him before looking back to Tony.

“Well, what about Pacific Standard?” Pepper recommended, and Tony shook his head.

“That’s _too_ cheap,” Tony argued. “We don’t want Katniss to seem like a cheapskate.”

“You could go to Eataly,” Natasha offered.

“Is the 21 Club still open?” Steve asked, and Bucky shrugged.

“What are we discussing, shield-brothers?” Thor’s booming voice entered the room just before him, but he arrived nonetheless. His large body blocked the people behind him, no problem, but, once he moved, Clint caught sight of not only Jane, but also Darcy, Sam, and Rhodey.

“I was just letting myself in when I decided to also let them in,” Rhodey said as an explanation when Tony squinted at him. “Don’t give me that face, I honestly don’t care.”

“That much is clear.” Tony motioned towards Clint, who had just given up on the whole idea of dating altogether at this point. Maybe he would live in a lighthouse, become a hermit. Surely, it was easier. “We’re trying to help Merida find a place to take Agent for their first date.”

“Good on you,” Sam congratulated Clint. Clint raised a hand, and Sam high-fived him. “Well, has anyone suggested Corner Bistro?”

“There used to be this great little hole-in-the-wall type of place I’d take Steve to in Brooklyn if we had the extra cash,” Bucky offered. “It might still be open.”

“No, take him to Coney Island,” Steve suggested, and Bucky grinned at him.

“What about Maison Premiere-”

“Can you not simply take him to your bedroom and lay claim to one another’s bodies-”

“That’s not how it works here, Thor-”

“Calliope has a decent wine list-”

“The Shanty is kind of cozy-”

“Fat Cat is a lot of fun, but I don’t know if-”

“Full Circle Bar has Skee-Ball-”

“Hey, Buck, we should-”

“Clover Club is always-”

Clint finally just tuned them all out, pulling out his phone and tapping out a quick text to Phil. _Asked Steve for advice. Grave mistake._

He didn’t have to wait long for a reply. When it came, it read: _I could’ve told you that much. Advice on what?_

_First date locations._

The next reply took a bit longer to come in. _You should’ve just told me. I’ll come get you. We can go to Roosevelt Island. Where are you?_

_Central living room._

_I’ll be right there._

“You should just have a picnic in Battery Park,” Natasha was suggesting when Clint started listening again. Steve was shaking his head.

“No, Central Park really is the way to go,” Steve argued, and Bucky nodded his agreement.

“You can get lost for hours in Central Park,” Bucky said, his voice half-memory, and Tony frowned.

“You can lose your life there now,” Tony pointed out, and Bucky flipped him off with a metal finger. Tony stuck his tongue out. Bruce and Pepper sighed in unison. Clint stood from the sofa.

“Thanks, everybody,” Clint said, loudly, over everybody’s conversations and arguments and opinions. Everybody looked up at him. “This has been… enlightening. I’ll see you all later.”

“Where are you going?” Natasha asked, just as the elevator doors opened and Phil stepped out, just enough that he could be in the room while still holding the elevator open.

“Agent Barton has an assignment,” Phil informed the room. Sam and Darcy both snickered behind their hands. “I’ll be taking it from here, thank you.”

Clint stepped over the coffee table and joined Phil in the elevator. As soon as the doors slid shut, Steve said, “What’s wrong with going out for good old-fashioned dancing? Or a film?”

“Those are very different now, old man,” Tony informed him, and Steve frowned.

“Surely they can’t be _that_ different-”

Their voices faded away as the elevator started lowering to the ground floor. Phil relaxed, folding his arms across his chest, wrinkling his tie a bit in the process.

“One would think you would know better by now,” Phil commented, and Clint shrugged.

“I guess I never learn,” Clint allowed. He looked Phil over, not for the first time. “You look good, by the way.”

“I always look good,” Phil joked, smiling. Clint slammed the button for the elevator to stop and crowded Phil into the corner. “We still have a date to go on, remember.”

“Who cares?” Clint murmured before crashing their lips together. Phil laughed into his mouth.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Idiots. All of them.
> 
> You can follow me on Twitter at [@nicoIodeon](https://twitter.com/nicoIodeon) or on Tumblr at [andillwriteyouatragedy](http://andillwriteyouatragedy.tumblr.com/).


End file.
